Secrets- Percy Jackson One-shots
by Goddess of the Pearl
Summary: Mostly Percy based but if you have ideas for others feel free to send them in. . Lets see How many Secrets our Hero's have, AU, rated T to be safe. This is also on my Wattpad account. I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does
1. Smoking

Warnings: Smoking

During the Sevens time on the Argo2*

Percy was stressed, he didn't have any idea how they were going to to stop Gaea and he desperately needed something to get his mind off everything. So while he was alone he pulled the small pack from his pocket along with a lighter. He pulled a cigarette out of the box and held it between his lips as he tried to light the lighter. Percy cursed under his breath as he realized that it was out of juice. Putting the cigarette back in the box he began to think.

The only other source of fire on bored was a certain son of Hephaestus. Leo. Percy peaked out of his room to make sure no one was there, especially Annabeth, _Gods she would kill me if she found out._ He quickly and quietly made his way down to the engine room where he knew Leo would be and Percy was right, Leo stood in the middle of the room, he was wearing a welders helmet and sparks were flying as he connected two pieces of metal together. "Hey, Leo." Percy said a casually as he could.

Leo froze and flipped up the helmets mask. They both stood there awkwardly, Percy and Leo weren't the absolute best of friend but, Percy was becomeing more stressed by the moment and he just _needed_ to have a smoke, "Can you do me a favor?" Percy asked, breaking the tension.

"Umm sure." Leo replied

"Okay first off you have to keep this a secret," He said looking Leo in the eyes, "Secondly can you make tiny fire for me please?"

"Wait, why do you want this to be a secret?" Leo asked confused, "And why do you need a fire."

"You'll see soon," Percy sighed, as he pulled the box back out of his pocket, while also concealing the contents of it from Leo.

Leo lit a small fire in the palm of one of his hands and Percy smiled in relief and he lit the cigarette, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Leo's eyes widened and he quickly extinguished the flame, "You smoke?!"

Percy pursed his lips and nodded slightly, "Yeah." He said before taking a puff, "You don't mind if I stay down here do you?"

"H-how long have you been smoking?" Leo asked with an unusually serious expression.

"I started when I was ten." Percy said grimacing as he did.

Leo choked on air, "What, Why?"

Percy sighed taking another puff and blowing some smoke rings before saying, "My first step-dad smoked a lot and curiosity got the best of me one day and I stole some of his cigarettes. He was took drunk to notice I ever did, and I dunno it just kinda happened since then. I mostly only do I when I'm stressed though."

"Sooo, what are you stressed about?" Leo asked.

"The war." Percy stated simply

"Oooh ya, I forgot about that." Leo mumbled

"How do you just, forget about a war."

"I dunno I get distracted easily." Leo shrugged.

Percy chuckled and finished his cigarette, "So you promise to keep this a secret?" He asked tossing it in the trash, "Cuz' so far you're the only one that knows."

"I guess I can do that, but if it slips out don't blame me. Blame the ADHD."

Percy shot Leo a smile, "So whatcha working on?"

Leo's eyes brightened and he began this long description about his most recent project.

 **Oookay thats the end of that one. Sorry if its shitty, this sounded much better in my head and I had trouble wording it.**

 **Soo Characters OOC because of the scenario and ya**

 **hope you enjoyed, requests welcome and I hope you have a lovely day**

 **BYE BYE! :)**


	2. Glasses

*After the giant war at camp half-blood

*Leo never "died"

It was breakfast and everyone was sitting at their respective table except for the Seven, Nico, Will and Grover who were sitting at the Poseidon table waiting for a certain sea gods son, "Hey Annabeth what are you smiling about?" Leo asked Annabeth who was wearing an unusually large smile.

"You'll find out soon." She replied vaguely.

Half way through the meal the heard a shout, "Annabeth!" Everyone stopped and looked up to find Percy quickly storming towards the pavilion, "Give them back." He demanded with his head down

"I don't know what you're talking bout Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said innocently

"You are the only person in camp who knows about then, unless Grover decided to take them." He said still not raising his head. His face hidden from anyone's view by his hair.

"Bro, what are you looking for?" Jason asked.

"Yeah Percy, What?" Annabeth mocked.

"Anna-" Percy was cut off by Piper

"My Gods Percy raise your head, we can barely hear you."

Percy sighed and slowly raised his head, gasps were heard through out the pavilion, because sitting on his face wear a pair of black rimmed glasses. Whispers broke out at the Aphrodite table, "Wait you wear glasses?" Frank asked.

Percy sighed again, "Yeah, but I hate them."

"Why, I think they look cute." Hazel piped up

"Can I just have my contacts back?" He asked avoiding Hazels question

"Nope," Annabeth said a smirk on her face, "You gotta wear them the whole day."

Percy groaned, "But," She started again, "Hazel was right, you do look cute in them."

Annabeth dragged Percy down into a chaste kiss, "Well, I guess they aren't that bad." Percy mumbled pulling away with a smile and finally sitting down.

Silence followed, "Hey, Percy has glasses." Nico finally realized.

Leo laughed, "Yeah we've established that but you were to busy locking lips with your sunshine there to notice." He pointed at Will

Nico's face flushed and he grumbled a few words in Italian, all Will did was laugh and through an arm around the son of Hades shoulders.

 **Sorry that its short...**

 **Anyway I always liked the Idea of Percy in glasses so ya**

 **Also in other chapters Annabeth and Grover might already know Percy's secrets**

 **Anyway Requests welcome and I hope you have a wonderful day**

 **BYE BYE! :)**


	3. Drinking

Warning: Underage Drinking, some swearing

*After the 2nd giant war

Jason strolled towards the Amphitheater to greet his sister Thalia, who was visiting with the Hunters Of Artemis. He took a swig out of the brown bottle that he carried. Finally he reached his destination, watching as his friends talked with his sister. Percy looked at his with a smile, "Hey Jason wh-," Percy faltered, his smile dropped and he furrowed his eyebrows, "Jason, what are you drinking?"

That grabbed Thalia's attention as he electric blue eyes darted between Jason and his drink, She quickly ran in towards him, "Jason what are you doing drinking beer?" She asked incredulously, "You're underage you shouldn't be-"

"Thalia," Jason cut her off, "I'm fine, besides its only one drink."

She swiped the drink out of his hand a poured the rest onto the ground, "Yeah, well one drink can start a whole shitload of problems." She snapped.

"What is your problem?" Jason growled

"You drinking is my problem!" Thalia shouted, "I don't want you to waste your life by having an alcohol problem."

Jason's ice blue eyes flared, "But I don't have a problem!" He exclaimed waving his arms in exasperation before storming off back to the Zeus cabin.

Thalia brought a hand to her mouth, tears pooling in her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Percy starring at her sympathetically, "It's like watching my mom all over again." She croaked

 **I've seen some people request this so I tried my best.**

 **I know this is short, so I'm sorry for that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, requests welcome and hope you have a fantastic day**

 **BYE BYE!:)**


	4. Bisexual

Warning: Swearing

*Takes place on the Argo 2, Nico is not there yet.

To anyone else the way Percy was staring at Jason wouldn't be weird, mostly because all it looked like was Percy analyzing Jason's sword fighting skills. Not to Annabeth though, she knew the look on his face, he was totally checking Jason out. She didn't mind, Annabeth knew Percy loved her and he was loyal, and its not like she never checked guys out either. Annabeth waltzed over to Percy, "Do you like what you see?" she chuckled.

"Hmm," Percy hummed his gaze finally leaving Jason, he saw Annabeth's raised brow and blushed, "oh um." he stuttered

Annabeth laughed, "Whatcha admiring Seaweed Brain?"

Percy's gave flicked back over to Jason, "His arms." He mumbled.

Annabeth looked over at Jason, his arms flexing at each practice swing, the sun bouncing off a just the right angle to make him look amazing, "Γαμώτο! **(1)** " Annabeth exclaimed.

it was Percy's turn to laugh, "I know right."

So there they sat, backs against the wall, talking and admiring Jason's masculine beauty, "What are you guys looking at?" Frank asked emerging from the hull of the ship.

"Jason." Annabeth simplified

Frank's gaze went to Jason, "Has he noticed you?"

"No." Percy spoke up, "I'm surprised to we've been staring for a while."

"And why are you staring at him?"

Annabeth looked over a Percy, not sure if he was ready to tell anyone about his sexuality, Percy met her eyes and gave a her a small smile, "We're checking out his arms." She said bluntly.

"Wait, what?" Frank's eyes widened

"We are checking out Jason's arms." Percy clarified

"What?" Another voice exclaimed

"Nothing." Percy answered quickly, now not so sure if he wanted to come out.

Piper marched up to them and it seems that Jason finally broke out of whatever trance he was in and was now paying attention, "Percy." Piper said sternly.

Annabeth noticed Percy's nervousness and intervened, "Piper calm down-"

"No, Percy said something about my boyfriend and I wanna know what it was." Piper demanded

"Piper," Percy asked raising an eyebrow, "Are you jealous?"

"What. No. Of course not." Piper said looking away to hide her blush

"You know what I said don't you?"

Piper nodded mutely and Percy laughed, "You do know I have a lovely girlfriend named Annabeth, right?"

Annabeth was grinning ear to ear in amusement,Piper grumbled something under her breath, "Wait what did he say?" Jason asked Piper in confusion

"Ya Piper," Percy mocked, "What did I say?"

"He said he was checking out your arms Jason." Piper said flatly but giggled at Jason's startled expression.

"What?"

"You have nice arms," Percy told Jason, while standing up, "Especially when they're flexing and glittering in the sunlight."

"What?" Jason repeated

"Bro," Percy patted his shoulder before sauntering off, "I'm Bisexual." he said over his shoulder before disappearing under the hull.

The last thing he heard was Annabeth's delighted laugh as Hazel, Frank. Piper and Jason stood there in shock.

 **1: Holy shit**

 **Anyway that was that chapter,**

 **Hope you enjoyed, Requests welcome and I hope you have a lovely day**


	5. Angels and Demons

Warning: Swearing and talk of Angels and Demons (Is that a warning?)

*Takes place after the war. They are on Olympus.

The demigods waited patiently for the meeting to start, they were going to receive gifts for winning the war. Zeus then spoke up, "We have won yet another war," his confident voice filled the room, " It's now time to reward our heroes!"

Zeus opened his mouth once more to speak but was cut off when a dark orb appeared in the middle of the room, it radiated power and soon its soft voice echoed these simple words before fading as soon as it came, "You may now reveal yourself."

The gods and demigods were silent, they looked around frantically, "So who's gonna go first?" Percy spoke up, a smirk plastered on his face, "What about you di Angelo?"

Everyone's gaze shifted to Nico, "Well I have to now." Nico grumbled.

"Nico what is he talking about?" Hazel questioned

"This." He stated before a blinding light surrounded him. When the light died multiple gasps were heard. Nico now had huge pure white wings and a golden crown gracing his head, his skin was fairer and he seemed to hold himself with more grace and confidence, his eyes grew lighter and were now a honey brown, "W-what?" Leo spluttered in shock.

Nico smiled shyly and a small blush spread across his cheeks, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm an Angel." Nico said, "If you haven't noticed that by now."

"Wait, wait, wait." Annabeth said raising a hand, "How on earth did you know this?" She said turning to Percy

Percy chuckled before snapping his fingers, a thick fog spread throughout the room and when it cleared only silence was heard, "What?" Percy teased and smiled showing off his now shark like teeth, "No gasps, no screams, nothing?"

Percy stood tall, long bat like wings stood behind him, it looked like they were scorched at the edges. Large curled horns stuck out from his head, his finger nails pointed like claws and his eyes were a dark red. Annabeth took a step back and Poseidon's jaw dropped, "What." Annabeth said weakly.

"Oh, ya, I'm a Demon." Percy said as if stating the most casual thing in the world.

Zeus' eyes were flaming and he shook with rage, "Why are you here." He said through gritted teeth.

"We're here to help you." Nico said calmly.

"WE DON"T NEED YOUR HELP!" Zeus blew up

"Say that to the two wars you would have lost without us." Percy snapped

"He has a point." Apollo spoke up.

"How long have you two been alive?" Athena asked curiously

"I've been alive since the thirteenth century. "Percy said.

"I've only been around since the nineteenth." Nico blushed.

"You guys are taking this much better then I expected." Percy said resting his hand on his hips

"We really don't know how to react." Jason said. Murmurs of agreement sprouted from the group of half-bloods

 **I'm sorrrrry, I've been gone for soo long (** I blame school **) and I come back with this shitty thing. I'm really sorry, this idea just happened and ya. Anyway it's now March Break (** YAY **) and I will probably update again this week (hopefully a better one) its probably going to focus around Nico and Percy again but whatever.**

 **If you have and requests I'd love to hear them :)**

 **Hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **~Pearl**


	6. Hades will break loose

Warning: Swearing, probably some wrong facts

*After giant war, Leo and Calypso are there, PERCABETH IS NOT A THING IN THIS CHAPTER (you'll find out later)

"Lucifer!" A bright flash filled the pavilion. A tall man in dark blue jeans and a red button down appeared, he was barefoot and had light auburn hair, he looked around with wide honey coloured eyes, "Oh," He breathed out, before blushing at all the eyes trained on him, "Sorry, I must be at the wrong place." He was gone as quick as he came.

Silence fell, the demigods not looking away from the spot the man once was, attention soon shifted as a quiet sigh rang out. Percy rubbed his temples in annoyance, "Its to early for this." He mumbled, hearing Annabeth quietly laugh (even though he knew she felt the same way), "I'm going back to bed, C'ya at lunch" He gave a small wave before heading back to Cabin 3.

Closing the door behind him he sighed again, "What the fuck Corvus!" He exclaimed in exasperation.

All he got was a chuckle in reply, "Sorry, Luci, I forgot you still had the whole Demigod facade up." The man from earlier, now identified as Corvus, laughed.

"What do you need?" Percy replied lightly.

"Well, Many other Gods want to talk to you since you've been skipping your duties for the past five or six years." Corvus gave him a pointed look, "And by many other gods I mean Kamba, Wala, Malakbel, Nanauatzin, Shapash, Gaulish, Yuyi, Arinna, Apol-"

"Okay, Okay, I get it, they're all pissed at me."

"Damn, right they are," Corvus nodded, "Why are you doing this anyway, I mean why with the all the demigod things?"

Percy shrugged, "I got bored."

Corvus cocked an eyebrow, "Okay, that's it, I'm not going to continue dealing with angry deities for you anymore, next time one comes I'm sending them straight here."

"But-" Percy was cut off

"Its either that or you end the charade."

"I thought you were my friend." Percy held a hand to his chest in mock hurt, he then sighed, "Fine, I'll tell them at lunch, but you're coming with me."

Corvus sighed but nodded in agreement, "Of course I am." He grumbled under his breath, "By the way, I dig your new look." Corvus sent an exaggerated wink in Percy's direction.

Percy laughed in reply, shaking his head, "You're so weird."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You nervous?" Corvus asked teasingly

"Oh shut up." Percy gave him a friendly push, "Can you get the Olympians for me?"

Corvus nodded and disappeared him a blinding flash.

~~~~~~~~~~On Olympus~~~~~~~~

Corvus appeared in the throne room, where the Olympians where currently arguing, as always, Hermes noticed him and raised an eyebrow, Corvus just sent him a smile and waited for the noise to die down, which, surprisingly, didn't take long, "Um, Hello?" Corvus spoke up.

Zeus' eyes flared, "What do you want and why are you in our domain with out permission!" He thundered **(Haha)**

"Well you are all needed at Camp Half-Blood," Corvus spoke politely, his gaze shifted to Apollo, "It's about Lucifer"

"That bastard," Apollo cursed, "What is he doing there?"

Corvus wiggled his eyebrow and quickly vanished in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Camp~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy reach the pavilion just as the conch sounded, soon the demigods would show up for lunch, "Hey, Chiron," He asked, walking up to the Centaur, who gave a small nod to indicate he was listening, "Do you think I would be able to tell the camp something, its really important."

Chiron's eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Of course my boy."

Percy gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

Just as the campers arrived, in flashed Corvus in all his glory, "Who are you?" a curious voice asked. Everyone's eyes turned toward Annabeth who grey eyes were blazing. Corvus opened his mouth to replied but twelve more flashes abruptly cut him off. "My Lords and Ladies," Chiron bowed, "What brings you here?"

"This prick," Apollo gestured towards Corvus, "Said Lucifer was here and I want to kick his ass."

Percy wanted to run, _oh I am so dead_ , he thought, he's never seen Apollo this angry, his sky blue eyes had darkened and he stood stiff, he knew the other noticed it as they all seemed uneasy by Apollo's expression of absolute fury, "Percy, do you know anything about this?" Chiron asked.

Every eye was soon trained on him, "Um, yes actually," He slowly started to back away from the fuming god of the sun, "Considering I'm not the son of Poseidon or a demigod at all actually." He said quickly

"Percy," Will Solace of the Apollo Cabin watched his father wearily, "What do you mean?"

"Haha," He nervously laughed, "Funny story, you see, My name isn't Percy."

"What is it then." Annabeth hissed

Percy stood a little taller and gave everyone a lopsided grin, "Hi," He gave a dramatic wave, "My name is Lucifer, I'm the Italian god of the Sun and Light."

Silence was all that was heard, Corvus gave Lucifer (or Percy) a small smile, then , all Hades broke loose.

 **Wooooo! I had fun writing this one! Do any of you guys want a Part 2?**

 **Maybe some reactions or something?**

 **Anyway**

 **Kamba: African God of the Sun**

 **Wala:Australian Aboriginal Solar Goddess**

 **Malakbel: Arabian God of the Sun**

 **Nanauaizin:Aztec God of the Sun**

 **Shapash:Canaanite Goddess of the Sun**

 **Gaulish: Celtic god of the Sun**

 **Yuyi: Chinese Sun God**

 **Arinna: Hittite Sun Goddess**

 **Lucifer: Italian God Of Sun and Light**

 **Corvus: Italian Messenger God**

 **I apologize if any of these are incorrect, Please feel free to correct me if I am**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this! feel free to send in a request!**

 **I hope you have a lovely day! 3**

 **BYE BYE!**


	7. Hades will break loose Pt 2

_**Same warnings apply**_

 _Previously on "Hades will break loose":Percy stood a little taller and gave everyone a lopsided grin, "Hi," He gave a dramatic wave, "My name is Lucifer, I'm the Italian god of the Sun and Light."_

 _Silence was all that was heard, Corvus gave Lucifer (or Percy) a small smile, then , all Hades broke loose._

 _Present time:_

Apollo lunged as gasps were heard throughout the pavilion. Percy **(I'm going to refer to him as Lucifer now)** scrambled back trying to avoid the angry Greek. Corvus quickly caught Apollo, who was now shouting curses, by the arm. The demigods and other gods were in a shocked silence, staring blankly at Lucifer, "Apollo!" Corvus shouted over the loud curses that were still spilling from the blonds mouth, "At least let him explain before you try and kill him!"

Apollo stiffened, eyes blazing, "For fucks sake Lucifer," He cursed, "Do you know just how may time _I_ had to take over your duties!"

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry." Lucifer apologized quickly, "I just got incredibly bored and you know, more then most, that I do stupid things when I'm bored."

Apollo seemed to calm down enough to stop yelling, "Yes, trust me, I know you have stupid ideas with crazy outcomes but, you more then most," Apollo mimicked Lucifer, "Know I already have more duties then I can handle and I honestly did not need that extra stress."

A scoff, that was the only sound that was heard at the end of Apollos little speech, "Oh please," Artemis drawled, "You probably have the least duties out of all of us, you have no right to complain about stress."

Lucifer looked at Hermes with wide eyes, only to see that the messenger god had they same expression, "Artemis, please, _please_ , tell me you are joking." Apollo looked at his sister with pleading eyes.

No response from her, or anyone, "Please tell me that someone, _anyone_ , here knows what all my domains are, besides you Hermes, I know that you know." Apollo cast a small smile towards Hermes.

"Of course we know," Artemis spoke up, "They are the Sun, Healing, Archery, Music and Poetry, and most of those don't really need a lot of work."

Apollo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I said _all_ my domains," He said softly, "Which, by the way, are, if you didn't already know, The Sun, Archery, Light, Truth, Healing, Music, Poetry, Arts, Knowledge, Medicine, Plague and Manly Beauty.

More silence, "But," Apollo spoke louder, anger lacing his words once again, "That's besides the point, I want to know more about how you," He spun around to face Lucifer once more, "Pulled this whole thing off."

"I," Annabeth spoke this time, breaking out her shocked daze, "Want to know how you interfered with the Prophecy, that shouldn't have been possible."

Corvus raised an eyebrow at Lucifer, it was his way of saying _how you gonna get out of this one_ Lucifer sighed, "Okay sit down everyone." He chuckled softly, "It's story time."

Everyone quickly sat down, the gods grabbed a seat with Chiron and Corvus took a seat beside Lucifer, "Okay," Percy started slowly, "So no one can just gain different powers unless they are blessed or the God, Goddess or Deity has given them permission and something that will let them control it to some extent. I had this plan long before I got the powers, so I went and talked to some Aztec's particularly Chalchiuhtlucue, she's the Goddess of Water, Lakes, Rivers, Seas, Streams, Horizontal water, Storms and Baptism, I gained a little water power from her, though on the way I did have a run in with Macuilcazcacuauhati he's the God of Gluttony and it was not the best to run into him," Lucifer shuddered, "Anyway, I masked my godly scent, wiped some mortals mind and took the form of a twelve year old and acted my way to become 'Percy Jackson' and ya." Lucifer finished lamely.

"Percy-" Grover shook his head, "Lucifer, that doesn't explain how you could interfere with the prophecies."

"Ya," Lucifer shrugged, "I don't know either. I guess it will forever be a mystery." **(*Cough* I'm totally not doing that so I don't have to think of a reason *cough*)**

"Oookay," Chrion said, "Well, does anyone else have anything they'd like to reveal?"

"Oh," Lucifer perked up, "I have another thing! This isn't what I actually look like."

"Then what _do_ you actually look like?" Will asked curiously

Lucifer's form flickered, his ebony black hair lightened to a dark chestnut brown and it grew shorter, his sea-green eyes changed to a luscious blue **(It's just kinda what Percy looked like in the movies),** Lucifer became slightly taller and more slender looking. Corvus huffed, "I am seriously confused right now," He groaned and flopped onto his back, "I don't which you I like better."

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his friend, he hadn't planned for his demigod facade to go on so long but hey, at least some good came out of it. He sighed contently and looked around, Apollo looked like he was having a heat-to-heart with his sister, Corvus was laughing along with Hermes and some demigods, and the rest of Camp Half-blood was chatting among themselves. Lucifer's eyes widened for a second as a certain thought flickered through his mind. Corvus seemed to notice and concern filled his eyes, "Dude, are you okay?" He asked.

Lucifer looked at him fearfully, "Anteros it gonna kill me isn't he."

Corvus laughed lightly, "Yeah," he nodded, "You bet he is."

 **Heey! So here is Part 2.**

 **And I totally did** _ **not**_ **add the Aztec's names just so you had to read them, haha sorry.**

 **Anyway**

 **Anteros: Italian-Roman God of Love and Passion**

 **Fun Fact: Anteros it specifically the God of Mutual Love and tends to punish people who don't feel the same way sooooo ya**

 **I know I kinda went over the top with Apollo but I had the urge to tell everyone** _ **all**_ **of his domains and stuff, and to do that I kinda had to make Artemis bitchy (Sorry)**

 **I once again apologize if any of the info is wrong**

 **Hope you enjoyed, requests are welcome, and I hope you have a fabulous day**

 **BYE BYE! 3**


	8. Anxiety

**Warnings: Anxiety/Panic Attacks, Depressing/Self-destructive thoughts, swearing**

 **~This chapter is more for me needing to vent so there may be some heavy topics in this, is that bothers you or may be a problem please don't read or be careful when doing so**

 ***On the Argo 2, Sometime during MOA**

Leo lay in his bed, sleeping, or more like tying to anyway, he's been trying for most of the night, trying to will his body into sleep but to no avail. He wanted to sleep, he _needed_ to. The past couple days have been exhausting, with him accidentally blowing up New Rome, fighting countless monsters and driving the Argo II (Even though Festus did help with that) and if he didn't sleep he would end up being even more useless then usual. So there he lay, his eyes stinging, his curly hair sprawled on his pillow and his mind wandering down dark hallways. _You could do it y'know_ his mind spoke up, _There are plenty of sharp and deadly items on this ship you could easily do it!_ Leo felt his throat tighten. No, he reminded himself, _No, I'll just go onto the deck, get some fresh air that will help...hopefully_

Leo slowly sat up, his heart hammering in his chest, "Calm down." He mumbled to himself.

He stood up letting the blankets fall to the floor, stumbling across, out of his room and up the stairs. A slight breeze blew by as he stepped out of the ship, Leo shivered slightly, _I should have put a shirt on_ he thought _oh well_. Leo walked over towards the front of the Argo II the moonlight illuminating his path. He leaned on the railing and gazed up at the sky, eyes quickly darting between known constellations. He stayed like that for a while, eyes stuck on the glowing specks in the sky. He looked down at their reflection, _oooo_ His mind grew loud again _you could do it here as well, just tie yourself to something heavy, through yourself over the edge and then BAM your dead! Wouldn't that be fun!_ Leo felt his breath hitch, _You could do it so easily too, everyones asleep_ a _nd even if they're not they wouldn't care, your useless, annoying, stupid and that's not even the all of them I could go on forever_ Leo's breathing grew erratic, he needed to stop this, he needed to-, "Leo?" A new voice broke him out of his daze.

Leo spun around wide eyed, "Are- are you okay?" Percy asked wearily

Leo was shaking like a leaf, his breathing was coming out in short spurts, and his eyes stinging with unshed tears, he opened his mouth but closed it not trusting his voice.

Leo shook his head frantically. Tears flowed down his face as his legs gave out. It was painful, so very painful, it felt like an elephant was sitting on him, it hurt, he brought his shaking hands to his throat clawing at it hoping it would open, IT HURT his mind was racing, every bad thought he's ever had about himself came at him all at once _its your fault, your a freak, you shouldn't be alive, you piece of shit, useless, selfish,_ It Hurt, his hands no longer at his throat but now pulling at his hair, pounding at his head. Reaching, pulling, pushing, pounding, clawing, scratching, they were everywhere, it hurt, he was burning, he felt to warm, to hot and oh for fucks sake IT HURT, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt. _I'm dying, I'm dying, holy shit I'm dying, Oh Gods I want to, I want to die, i want to die, i want to die, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP, Oh gods please help, please please please,_ It was like a mantra running through his head over and over and over again and it _hurt_ so much but he couldn't feel _anything._

Leo let out a strangled sob, trying, trying so hard to breath, trying so hard to stop, just trying so, so hard. He felt warmth around his hands, stopping him from clawing, from scratching. He heard a soothing voice, " _It'll be okay_ " it said, " _Everything is okay, no one is mad, no ones going to hurt you_ "

It seemed to quiet his mind, not that much but it did do something. As his erratic breathing continued, the burning sensation continued, the tears continued, the _pain_ continued. It continued for what seemed like hours, the sun had risen past the horizon but the voice stayed, its smooth words calming his mind, his senses were less muddled, less out of focus. He finally realized that there were eight figures standing by, well seven were standing, one was crouched in front of him, holding his hands and speaking soothing words. Leo only cared about that one, the one that stayed with him, the one that calmed him, the one who cared for him back.

"Hey." Percy said softly, running a hand through Leo's chocolate curls. Leo's eyes were still glazed over but they stayed trained on him, "Hey, Leo, how about we get you back to your room."

Leo seemed to understand as he nodded slowly, "Okay," Percy cooed, "Can you stand?"

Leo let out a soft whine as he shook his head an closed his eyes, Percy let out a light laugh, "Okay, Leo, how about I carry you, would that be okay?"

Leo's answer was slouching forward into Percy's arms. Percy laughed again, just as softly. He hooked one arm under Leo's knees and one under his back. Percy slowly stood up, Leo in his arms, as he carried the exhausted son of Hephaestus back to his room for some well needed and deserved sleep.

 **The End!**

 **Anyway like I said at the beginning this was for me to vent my feelings and thoughts.**

 **Now this is based off my own experience with Panic Attacks. I know there re different types of it but like i said its based off my experience (Except no one was there to comfort me so i don't know how well I wrote that)**

 **Now I'll hopefully write a more upbeat one next time**

 **but until then**

 **I hope you enjoyed, requests are welcome and I hope you had a lovely day!**

 **BYE BYE :)**


	9. Blind

**Warnings: Swearing**

 ***Luke isn't with Kronos in this because I said so**

 ***Percy has the type of blindness where you can _only_ see darkness, (I'm sure it has a proper name but I couldn't find one)**

 _ **Age 12: Chiron**_

Grover had called Chiron to Yancy Academy, saying that there was a possible demigod with a powerful aura. When Chiron got to his new classroom, he brought Grover aside, "Mr. Underwood," He started, "What is so special about this demigod again?"

Grover shifted his weight nervously, "Well, he has an extremely strong aura and I'm quite concerned for his safety also, um, he's not like the other demigods."

Chiron nodded his head, deep in thought, "How so? And what is his name?"

"His name is Percy Jackson and he's-" A sharp ring cut him off, it was time for class.

Not very long after the bell, students began to filter in and among the chatter of them Chiron picked up on some light tapping heading in the same direction. He tensed and scanned the room, _Anyone of these could be this Percy Jackson_ he thought _but what about him made Grover call me in._ The tapping abruptly stopped and he heard someone fiddled with the door handle, Chiron glanced over at Grover who was looking at the door expectantly. When the door finally opened Grover seemed to perk up and Chiron assumed that this was Percy Jackson, When Percy finally walked in Chiron tried to hide his small gasp, because standing before him, with power radiating off him, was this scrawny, non-impressive, twelve year old, but that's not what shocked him, what shocked was the fact that the "all powerful demigod" Grover talked about, was blind.

"Hey," Percy said, waving at the room with his free hand, "Sorry if I'm late, I kinda got lost." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

That broke Chiron out of his shocked daze, "It is quite alright Mr. Jackson, you are right on time."

"C'mon Percy lets sit down." Grover spoke up, walking over towards Percy.

Percy nodded and let Grover take his arm and guide him to an empty seat, and the only thought that ran through Chiron's head was _a blind demigod, practically unheard of, oh this poor kid_

 _ **Age 12:Luke + Hermes Cabin, Mr.D (AKA Dionysus)**_

When Percy arrived at the strange camp, he was relieved that there was a familiar voice. Grover explained everything that happened, him being a Satyr, The Minotaur, what happened with- with his mom, "Grover," Percy mumbled, "What is this place, more specifically _where_ is it?"

Grover hesitated, "I'll let someone more qualified tell you that, now c'mon."

"I don't have my cane Grover," Percy said, pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll lead you for now and I'll get you a new one as soon as possible."

Percy nodded and reluctantly let Grover help him. Grover led him up a grassy hill, to where the person "more qualified" would tell him what the hell was going on. When they reached the top, Percy banged his shin off of a stair, "Fuck," Percy cursed under his breath, "Grover you could've warned me that there was a step."

"Sorry," Grover said apologetically.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson, its good to see you back on your feet." A familiar voice rang out.

Percy cocked an eyebrow, "Mr. Brunner?"

"I go by Chiron here, Percy."

"What?" Percy asked

"Are you deaf boy?" Percy jumped at the sudden voice, he heard it chuckle, "Did I scare you, brat?"

Percy deiced then and there that he didn't like this voice that much, it was to bitter sounding, to arrogant, it sounded to much like Gabe, "I was just surprised," Percy said politely, if this man was anything like Gabe, then he really didn't want to piss him off, "I didn't see you there so I didn't expect you to speak."

 _ **"**_ Didn't see me?" The voice as incredulously, "What are you blind too?

A thick silence fell over the group, it lasted for quite some time before it seemed to dawn on the voice, "Wait, _seriously,_ you're actually blind." _He's not gonna last long_ Mr. D thought

Percy nodded, feeling embarrassed, "Yup."

"Oh, you poor kid," The voice mumbled, "Well, welcome to Camp, I'm Mr. D and, sadly, the director of this place."

"Okay?" Percy questioned, "And what exactly is 'this place'?"

Chiron decided that this would be a appropriate time to speak again, "This is Camp Half-blood a place for people like you." he stated.

"Blind?"

Percy heard Mr. D snort, "No, Percy," Grover said, "You're a half-blood, half mortal, half god."

To any onlookers it might have looked like Percy was taking this news amazingly, he was just sitting there quietly, but don't be fooled on the inside he was in hysterics, "Okay." He squeaked

"Okay?" Mr. D asked skeptically

Percy nodded, "Okay."

"Well then Mr. Jackson, how about I take you on a tour." He stated standing out of his wheelchair, not that Percy would know.

Chiron gently took Percy's arm, allowing him to stand up. Chiron showed Percy around describing what was at camp, "Ah, Miss. Chase how are you?" Chiron asked.

"I'm good, Chiron." A female voice spoke

"Percy," Chiron said, "This is Annabeth, she helped nurse you back to health."

Percy nodded in respect, "Thanks."

"Annabeth, how about you show Percy to Cabin Eleven."

"Cabin Eleven?" Percy asked curiously

"Its where you will be staying until your Godly parent claims you." Annabeth said in a bored tone, like shes explained this a million times, _which_ , Percy thinks, _she probably has_.

"Now come on I'll show you." Percy heard her turn on her heel and walk off.

He looked at where Chiron last was, "Um, which way did she go?" He asked embarrassed.

"Do you want to tell her that your blind?" Chiron asked patiently

"Not really, no, I mean I just met her."

"Hey!" Annabeth came marching back, "Are you coming or what."

Percy can almost imagine her standing with her arms crossed and her eyes blazing, "Um- uh," Percy stuttered, "I'm still kinda in shock," He lied, "Being a Gods kid, its hard to believe, sorry."

He doesn't know if she believed him or not but he was soon being dragged along, Annabeth's hand clamped around his wrist as she ran across the Camp, Percy stumbling behind her. When they finally stopped Percy was completely out of breath, "Are we there?" Percy huffed out.

"Yeah." Annabeth answered coldly.

Percy heard a door creak open and loud voices quite to only a murmur, "This is Percy," Annabeth announced, "He's new here."

"Claimed or undetermined?" A voice rang out

Percy heard Annabeth sigh quietly, "Undetermined."

Percy cringed as groans erupted from the cabin, "Hey now," Percy relaxed a bit as a new, softer, voice spoke up, "We accept all new comers."

Percy heard someone walk forward, "Hi, Luke." He heard Annabeth speak but, Percy realized, there was something different in her tone, he couldn't place but he knew that if he could see her she would be blushing.

"Annabeth," The man, now identified as Luke, greeted, "So Percy, Welcome to Cabin Eleven, Hermes' Cabin, I'm the cabins counselor Luke."

There was a pause, and Percy almost cringed at the awkwardness in it, _oh shit_ Percy cursed in his head _he probably put his hand out for me to shake, oh god, and I just completely embarrassed him and myself._ Despite these thoughts Percy just nodded, gave a small wave and said, "Hi."

"Well," Annabeth said, breaking the awkward silence, "I'm going to go, see you at dinner Luke."

"C'ya, Annie." Luke replied with a teasing tone in his voice, Percy could sense Annabeth's scowl.

Percy heard the door close and assumed that Annabeth had shut it behind her, "You didn't shake my hand," He heard Luke comment, "What, do you not like physical contact?"

Percy heard someone snort, "Way to start a conversation Luke."

Percy shifted, "Sorry about that," He mumbled, "I didn't realize that you wanted that until it was to awkward to actually do it."

He heard Luke chuckle as he felt his face heat up, "Why else would I put my hand in front of you?"

"Oh, Well, Um, I didn't actually see that." Percy tried to shrink into himself.

Luke seemed to stop abruptly, "Percy," He said cautiously, "Would you take your glasses off please."

Percy reached up, hesitating last minute, he's never felt this _ashamed_ about his blindness before, he sighed, steeled his nerves and took of his glasses. He head multiple gasps, but he didn't move he kept his foggy grey eyes trained where he had heard Luke, "Oh," Luke whispered, "Oh," Louder this time, "So you're blind."

This time it was Percy who gave a light snort, "Way to be blunt."

"Oh gods, I'm sorr-" Luke stuttered

Percy laughed, "Calm down Luke, I don't have a problem with my blindness."

He heard Luke let out a sigh of relief, but Percy could still tell that he was tense, "You're stressing." Percy pointed out.

"I'm just wondering how I'm gonna teach you how to fight when you can't even see." Luke breathed out.

"Well, Have fun figuring that out." Percy said.

Snickers ran through out the cabin, "Wait," A lighter voice spoke, "Can I ask you a question about being blind?"

"Umm sure."

"Is it hard?"

"Hard to what?" Percy asked, "Find my way around?"

Silence, soon followed by a quite, "Yes."

"Its easy to find my way around places like my house, y'know places I familiar with." Percy explained, "Places like this," He gestured around, "It's can get really difficult."

"How many people here know that your blind?" It was Luke who asked.

"Well, You guys know, Um, Chiron, Grover and Mr. D kn ow as well but that's it."

Silence, "Oh," Percy perked up, "Thanks by the way."

"For what?" Luke asked

"Anytime I ever tell anyone I'm blind they seem to treat me like I'm going break, so y'know that's for not treating me like that."

Once again, silence fell, he felt someone ,who he guessed was Luke, ruffle his hair, "No problem Percy."

 _ **Age 12: Annabeth and Clarisse**_

 __It, surprisingly, wasn't until Capture the Flag that they figured out that he was blind, Percy was standing by the creek where Annabeth placed him, he heard shouts and sword clashing in the distance, his own sword limply dangling in his hand. If he did have to fight he knew he would loose. Percy still didn't know how to use a sword and even if he did, he wouldn't even be able to see his attackers coming, and that exactly what happened. Percy was standing there, listening, which is why he was surprised when he didn't realize Clarisse and her siblings were standing right in front of him, "Hey, Prissy." He jumped when he heard Clarisse yell, "C'mon," Clarisse said gesturing to her siblings, "Lets knock those stupid glassed of his face."

Her sisters and brother cheered in agreement while the only thing Percy was thinking was _fuck, I'm going to die._ Percy didn't know what to say until his left arm went numb, "Shit, "He exclaimed, "They could've told me you had an electric spear." **(Don't ask me how he knew what it was 'cuz I don't even know)**

 __He didn't get anything else out, mostly because there was nothing else to say, also from the fact that he just got hit in the face with the blunt end of said spear.

He felt his glasses go flying as he collapsed onto his knees, face throbbing he ignored the children of Ares while he patted the ground while he searched for his glasses because, hey, those things are expensive, "C'mon," Clarisse teased, "You could at least look at us."

Percy did exactly that, not wanting to get hit again, he glanced up to where he felt Clarisse looming over him and froze. Clarisse inhaled sharply, "Wait," She held a hand up towards her siblings, motioning for them to stop, "Percy are you blind?"

Percy chuckled, "You actually said my name," He paused, sitting back onto his knees, "And yes. I am blind."

Nobody moved, the only sound was from the cheers, signaling that the Blue team won, People started to gather around them, Clarisse bent down and handed Percy his glasses, "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Do you mind if I yell at Annabeth about this?" Clarisse whispered to Percy softly.

He cocked an eyebrow," You're acting unusually nice, but sure go ahead but don't make me sound like a wuss," He paused, "Also don't be to harsh, she didn't know."

Clarisse nodded and stood up straight, waiting for Annabeth to show herself. Finally drawn bu the crowd Luke and Annabeth emerged from the woods, Chiron in tow. The moment Luke saw Percy, on the ground and beaten up his smile dropped, "Percy!" He exclaimed, rushing forward in concern.

Clarisse looked at Luke, "Did you know about-," She gestured at her face.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I knew I shouldn't have let you play." He mumbled the last part so only Percy could hear.

Percy shot him a look, "I'm not helpless, y'know."

"What is going on?" Annabeth demanded, hands resting on her hips.

"You purposely set my up against the newbie." Clarisse fumed

"Yeah, and?"

"Did you know that he can't fight, like at all!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far Clarisse, I know he's new and all but that's a little mean." Annabeth furrowed her eyebrow.

"That's what I meant!" Clarisse burst.

"Then what did you mean!"Annabeth raised her voice.

"I mean the fact that he's blind!"

"What?" Annabeth squeaked.

Percy spoke up, "I'm actually surprised you didn't notice sooner, I mean with me never taking off my glasses, and also having Luke and others having to guide me places. So with all that you can mark me down shocked that you, a daughter of Athena, didn't figure it out."

Annabeth flushed angrily and Percy could tell that Luke, Clarisse and the rest of camp was holding back laughs. 

_**Age 12: The Gods and Goddess, on Olympus**_

 __Retrieving Zeus' Master Bolt was a pain in Percy's ass, with facing The Kindly Ones, Medusa, Echidna and Chimera, Hephaestus' trap and dealing with Ares, all Percy wanted was to go back to camp or even better _home,_ he retrieved his mom safe and sound and now it was off to Olympus to give Zeus back the bolt and he was exhausted, and when he was exhausted he was _noticeable_ blind, and by noticeable, I mean he constantly bumped into people and things and he didn't even try not to. It would have been a lot easier with his cane but, sadly, he still hasn't got a new one.

So as the elevator rose to the 600th floor it took all of Percy's will power not to fall asleep, "Dude," Grover nudged his shoulder, "You gonna be okay?" 

Percy mumbled something that he hoped sounded like a 'yes' but he highly doubted it. He heard Annabeth laugh quietly, "You better wake up Seaweed Brain because we're here."

Just as she said that the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Annabeth took Percy's arm and guided him out of the elevator, "I wish you could see this place." Annabeth said quietly, "You'd love it."

Percy nodded, "Well," He started, "Describe it to me."

He felt Annabeth perk up, and he smiled softly as she went into this long speech of how Olympus looked, and the best part was that he understood, he could actually picture what it looked like. Once they reached the large doors that led to the throne room, Annabeth still talking, Grover went up to them and knocked before slowly opening and entering, Percy and Annabeth following.

Once they entered all eyes were on them, Annabeth finally deciding that describing Olympus could wait, the three bowed, Annabeth still discreetly helping Percy, "Demigods," Zeus boomed, "Do you have my Master bolt."

"Yes, My Lord." Annabeth nudged Percy

He quickly dug through his backpack, grabbing a hold of it and holding it out to Zeus, "Here."

"Bring it forward, Son of Poseidon."

Percy shuffled forward nervously, he really didn't want the Gods to know that he was blind, Annabeth, sensing his nervousness, stepped forward and lightly grabbed his arm walking with him in front of Zeus' throne. Percy held the bolt out once again and, thankfully, he felt someone grab it out of his hand, "Daughter," Someone spoke and by the way Annabeth tensed he guessed that it was her mom, Athena, "Why do you help this _Sea spawn_ with such a mundane task?"

"Well," Annabeth started, glancing over at Percy, who nodded, "Well, you see, um, he's blind, so," She trailed off.

"Son, is this true?" A deeper voice this time, one that made Percy relaxed.

"Son?" He asked furrowing his brows

Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs, "That's Lord Poseidon," She said, "Your dad."

"Oh." Percy didn't know what else to say, "Um, well yes, uh, I am blind."

"You should know Percy," Annabeth spoke up once again, "You look a lot like your dad almost identical."

"Annabeth," Percy said softly, "That would be incredibly helpful, _if_ I knew what _I_ looked like, but thanks anyway for the effort."

"So Son," Poseidon, Percy now recognized his voice, asked, "How as your time at camp been."

 __Percy pursed his lips, _he's only asking because you're blind_ Percy thought before replying, "It's good," He rubbed the back of his neck, "Fighting has been kinda hard but thankfully Luke is a good teacher," Hermes smiled, "And Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse and the Hermes Cabin specifically Luke, Travis and Conner has been helping me out with getting around, so its been good."

Hermes was beaming at the end of this, proud of his children.

 _ **Age 16: Piper, Leo and Jason**_

 __As they sailed towards New Rome Jason grew nervous, nervous to go back to _his_ camp, nervous to see Reyna again and nervous to meet the all incredible hero, Percy Jackson. He could tell that Leo and Piper were nervous as well, and Luke and Annabeth's pacing didn't do anything but add to his nerves.

After going through the whole thing with Terminus, they were finally allowed to go down. Landing safely on the ground Jason only grew more nervous as murmurs spread through the crowd of beaten up Romans Luke and Annabeth pushed forward, eyes scanning for the son of a certain Sea God. Annabeth surged forward wrapping an ebony haired boy in a large hug before judo flipping him, Luke followed behind her, but more slowly.

 _So that is Percy Jackson_ Jason thought, He was just like how Camp half-blood described him, but one thing did catch him off guard and that was the fact that when they locked eyes, instead of the vibrant Sea-Green he expect was nothing more then a murky white.

He heard Leo and Piper suck in their breaths beside him, and as Luke led Percy over towards where they stood he tried not to be any more nervous _The defeater of Kronos, the all powerful Son or Poseidon is blind._ As they trio came to a stop in front of them Jason decided to introduce himself, "Hi," He started awkwardly, "Um, I'm Jason Grace Son of Jupiter." Another wave of whispers went thorough the crowd.

"I'm Piper McLean Daughter or Aphrodite." Piper followed his lead

"I'm Leo Valdez," He said fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "Son of Hephaestus."

Percy nodded, "You must be Percy Jackson." Jason spoke once again, "Annabeth and Luke never shut up about you."

The blonds glared at him, "So you're blind."

"Leo!" Piper gaze an undignified shriek

"What," Leo raised his hands in surrender, "Someone had to bring it up."

Jason expected Percy to snap, to at least be a little angry but nope, all Percy did was give a light laugh and a nod, "Yes," He said, "I am in fact blind."

Jason has never met anyone like this before, and to win a war while _blind,_ Jason didn't know how someone _couldn't_ admire him.

 **THE END!**

 **Finally, this took me literally all day to write and I am relatively happy with how it turned out.**

 **Also you can read this as Lukercy or Percabeth or neither sooo have fun with that Wonderboy0221 requested this and I kinda went over the top but I hope you enjoy anyway. Also this is not 100% edited sooooo y'know sorry for grammar/ spelling mistakes**

 **ANYWAY this is 3329 words long or something**

 **I hope you enjoyed, requests are welcome and I hope you have a lovely Easter/Day**

 **BYE BYE :)**


	10. He's fine, really

**Warning: None?**

Despite what people thought Percy was not an idiot, it is true that he wasn't good in school, though that wasn't really his fault but, Percy was smarter then people gave him credit for, especially when it came to his friends, he could read them like an open book (as long as it was in Greek) and Percy would do _anything_ to make sure his friends stayed happy.

He knew about how Jason occasionally felt jealously towards him, he knew about the insecurities that Leo has and how he shuts down every now and then, he knew that Hazel and Piper never felt like they were contributing enough, he knew that Frank felt like he didn't fit in with their fellow demigods, he knew that even though Nico was getting better he still felt like he didn't belong anywhere he also knew that Nico was haunted by nightmares, and he knew that his girlfriend, his Annabeth was drowning herself in work, avoiding sleeping or eating. Just work.

He tried his best, he really did, to keep them happy, but sometimes that came at the cost of his own health, not that he minded, it just sometimes irked him when he had to sit by his genius girlfriends bed just to make sure she slept through the night. Over all he was fine with making sure Nico ate (Even though Will did that as well), he was fine letting Leo rant to him about anything and everything as long as it let his feelings out, he was fine with supporting Hazel and Piper and telling them that they were amazing no matter what, he was fine with doing the same with Frank and most of all he was fine with making himself look like a fool so Jason would feel better. Yep, Percy was perfectly fine with all of that and in the end maybe his fatal flaw would get the best of him (Though he knows it already has)

It didn't matter to him if any of this caused him to miss meals, or cause him to forget about his own personal health, it didn't matter that sometimes he forgot to sleep (Though he was fine with that, he really didn't want to relive Tartarus). It was okay because as long as his friends were happy and okay so was he, but then again maybe he wasn't, maybe it wasn't okay that whenever he stood up he got dizzy, maybe it wasn't okay that he seemed to be getting thinner and paler, maybe it wasn't okay that he doubted that he could hold his own in a fight, maybe it wasn't okay that he barely spoke anymore, maybe it wasn't okay that now Percy couldn't even take care of himself without feeling guilty.

At this moment Percy sat on his bed, thinking (A dangerous past time for him, trust me, he knows), he was thinking about the last time he ate a full meal, the last time he slept a full night, the last time he visited the beach. He thought about the last time he didn't feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. It all seemed so _so_ long ago. Despite how much he wanted someone to notice how close he was to falling apart, how close he was to snapping, he knew no one would and he knew he was selfish to think that someone would, besides, his friends where his top priority.

It stayed this way for many months, with Percy putting others in front of himself, he noticed the concerned looks he was getting from the others. He noticed that Travis and Connor weren't playing pranks on him, he noticed Clarisse being nicer to him, but they never asked about it, nobody did, throughout it all his actions didn't change, and when someone did notice and speak up about it he was surprised. Percy wished it was his friends who notice, but it wasn't, nor was it his parents.

It happened on Olympus, after months of tidying up the Camp the Gods finally decided to bring them to Olympus for a party and a small ceremony. It was when they were receiving their gifts (Leo got Calypso, Hazel and Frank got their curses removed etc. etc.). It was Percy's turn to go up, he walked with as much confidence as he could muster up, trying to keep his head high, but, unknown to him, failing. He avoided meeting their gazes and he subconsciously shrank into himself. The Gods watched him carefully, they noticed his scraggly hair and the deep bags under his eyes, they noticed the baggy clothing and dead look in his dark eyes. Nobody mentioned it though and he was fine with that, he was fine with only nodding along (he didn't want them to hear how hoarse his voice was).

While they talked about his glory, he focused on his breathing hoping it didn't sound too ragged, he focused on his balance as he felt like he would collapse at any moment, he focused on his eyes hoping to keep them from drifting shut. Out of all the people in the room (The whole camp and many other Gods were there), only one of them decided to speak up about Percy's worrying state, Apollo called him out, asking if he was okay, Percy agreed, with a nod and without even missing a beat that he was, indeed, okay. That seemed to draw people to _really_ look at him, they noticed the way he swayed where he stood and the way he didn't make any sarcastic comments (Or any at all they notice). Hermes suggested that he sat down, maybe have a glass of water, but all Percy did was shake his head in denial (A terrible idea, really, that action alone made him dizzy)

So they continued on with the meeting, no one taking an eye off of him, and it was a good thing to, for when Percy's knees buckled Apollo was there is a flash to catch him. Apollo drew Percy closer whispering softly in his ear, trying to get Percy to stop struggling, to stop trying to stand again. Finally with one last defiant push Percy gave up and went limp in the Sun Gods arms, though he was not asleep, he refused to sleep, someone might need him. "Percy," Apollo had murmured, "When was the last time you slept, or ate?"

Percy gave a weak shrug, he didn't know, "You shouldn't worry 'bout me," Percy mumbled under his breath, "Others are in worse condition."

Percy didn't know but thanks to him, the other weren't in worse condition, they were healing, they were better. Apollo gave out a sad huff before lifting Percy into his arms, standing up and walking out of the throne room, "C'mon," He whispered to Percy, "We gotta get you to the infirmary."

Percy didn't reply, he was fast asleep (it was about time, he hadn't slept in months), and Hell, maybe, in the end, Percy wasn't all that smart (He is though, give him some credit)

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Requests welcome, and have a fabulous day!**

 **Bye Bye :)**


	11. My little Percy

**Warnings: Swearing, Mentions of Abuse, also I don't know how to write children so sorry**

 **After the Blood Of Olympus, Leo is there**

Camp Half-blood has a problem, it wasn't an attacking army or even a prank gone wrong, but it was an irritated Goddess, Hebe Goddess of Youth to be exact, maybe she was already having a bad day and didn't want to deal with anyone's shit, because one wrong word out of Percy and she blew a fuse, wrapping him up in a dark mist, it surrounded him, filling his lungs and setting his body aflame. The demigods cried out in fear for their hero, their friend. As the fire died and the mist left along with Hebe the true damaged was seen. There sat Perseus Jackson, two time hero of Olympus and savior of many, accomplisher of much, his orange 'Camp Half-blood' shirt hung of his now small frame. A child, only five years old at the most, his bright sea-green eyes wide with fear, the mop of wavy black hair dangled in front of them. The Camp stared at him with a various emotions, fear, awe, confusion, though none of them moved, what were you supposed to do when someone gets turned into a child.

Annabeth stepped forward,"Percy?" She whispered softly, trying not to scare the son of Poseidon anymore then he already was.

His eyes darted and locked with hers, "Who are you," he asked, his voice trembling slightly, "Where am I, Where's my mom?"

Annabeth's mind worked quickly, Percy obviously had no memory of being a demigod, and he was scared, "Your mom can't be here right now, shes very busy with her work," Annabeth explained, trying to sound as soothing as she could, "She asked us to look after you until she could come see you"

Percy seemed to relax, not by much but it was progress, he looked down as he started to pick at the large shirt that he was wearing, "Um, can I have some clothes please?" He whispered, it was as if he talked to loud something bad would happen.

Piper stepped forward, "Of course you can sweetheart," She cooed, "C'mon lets go get you some." She help out her hand, Percy hesitated then took it giving her the smallest of smiles. Piper looked back at Annabeth before leading Percy to her Cabin.

Once they were out of sight Hazel decided to speak up, "What are we going to do?" She asked, already trying to think of something, Frank rubbed her back soothingly, "We obviously can't leave him like that." He said.

Annabeth turned to the Hecate Cabin eyes burning with determination, "Do you think you could put something together to reverse it?"

"We can try," Lou Ellen said, "It might take a while, reversing a goddesses power can be tricky."

Annabeth nodded," Can you gt started on that, we'll see if we can do anything to speed it up or if there is another way to reverse it."

The Hecate Cabin quickly left, Annabeth turned to the rest of the seven, Nico and Will. She opened her mouth to speak once more but was cut off by a child's laugh, they all looked towards the source and found Percy, who was now dressed in jeans and a simple blue T-shirt, walking beside Piper laughing about something she said. Once they reached the group Percy's smile had dulled and he had gone quiet, but his eyes continued to shine with happiness. Piper looked at them," Why don't you guys introduce yourselves to Percy." She suggested.

Annabeth nodded, looking down at Percy's little face, "I'm Annabeth." Her smile widened when Percy replied with a shy wave and a smile.

Leo stepped forward next, "Hello," He started getting down to Percy's level, "I'm Leo."

Even as Jason stepped forward Leo made no attempt to move, "My name is Jason, its nice to meet you." Just saying that gave Jason a weird feeling in his gut

Hazel and Frank stepped forward together their hands linked at their sides, "My name is Hazel and this is Frank." She gestured towards her boyfriend.

Percy gave them a smile, "You two are a cute couple."

They both flushed at the compliment, before Hazel stuttered out a small, "T-thank you."

Last up was Will and Nico, "I'm Will," Will flashed a bright smile at Percy, who returned it happily, "And the grouch behind me is Nico, now don't be intimidated by how he looks, he's actually really sweet." Percy watched as Nico scoffed but even he saw the small smile on Nico's lips.

Percy was about to speak but yawned instead, "M'Percy," He mumbled out, rubbing at his eyes.

"Are you tired Little one," Leo asked softly, Percy nodded sleepily, babbling something incoherent, Leo chuckled softly before grabbing Percy's waist and lifting him into his arms, rocking him lightly, until Percy drifted into a comfortable sleep, "Duerma bein mi sol."

The others looked at him oddly, "What?" He asked

Jason laughed quietly, "That was a side of you I have not seen," Leo flushed and a small step back, "What did you say to him?"

"Oh, that, I said Duerma bein mi sol, it means sleep well my sun."

Jason cocked an eyebrow, "My son?"

Leo gave him a pointed look, "No," He said shaking his head, "If i meant it like that i would have said mi hijo not mi sol."

"Ah," Jason said in understanding

"Why did you call him your sun, you do know this is Percy right?"

Leo sighed, "Why must you point these thing out Nico," He said teasingly before turning somber, "It was something my mom used to say to me before I went to bed."

It slowly grew quiet, "I'm going to take Percy to bed." Leo turned on his heel before walking to Cabin Three.

Leo lay Percy on the bed, covering him with the blanket. It was weird to see someone he looked up to as a child and it honestly surprised Leo that Percy wasn't a hyperactive little demon, but it turns out that Percy was a quiet kid, it almost seemed like he was sad. Leo untangled Percy from his arms before going to leave, he stopped abruptly when a small hand grabbed his wrist, "Will you stay," Percy's voice seemed to echo, "I don't want to be alone."

Leo turned to face Percy and was met with the worlds best puppy dog eyes, Leo melted almost instantly, "Of course mi sol, I'm not going anywhere."

Leo climbed under the covers and his heart swelled when Percy cuddled into his side, Leo had never really bonded with Percy, yeah they talked ad they considered each other friends but they weren't that close, but despite that he really hoped they would become more close, especially after this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, squinting at the harsh sunlight that streamed in through the window. Leo's eyes wandered down to the child who was now sprawled over his stomach, Leo groaned at the sight of the drool staining his shirt, "Percy," He whispered, shacking the boy slightly, "Its time to wake up."

Percy sat up slowly, "Do I have to?" He whined

Leo refrained from laughing at they cute sight, "Yes, c'mon lets go get some breakfast"

That got Percy moving faster then ever, once the both of them were ready they started making there way to the dining pavilion, Percy tugged at the hem of Leo's shit, Leo hummed in acknowledgment, Percy looked at him with those adorable green eyes, he made grabby hands at Leo, "Carry me." He said.

Leo blinked once then twice, he shrugged, gathering Percy in his arms before carrying on his way to the pavilion. Percy buried his head into the crook of Leo's neck and his arms clung to his shirt. Arriving he saw his friends call him over, "You remember everyone, don't you Percy."

Percy nodded slowly, wary of all the eyes that were trained on him, Percy clung harder to Leo as he tried to set him down, "Okay, okay," Leo mumbled, tightening his grip on Percy, "We'll sit together"

"So Percy," Annabeth spoke, "How did you sleep."

"Good, I didn't have any nightmares this time." He responded with a smile

"Nightmares?" Hazel questioned with a concerned look

Percy nodded but it was obvious that he wanted to drop the topic, "So Percy what do you want to eat?" Leo asked, distracting him from the previous topic.

"Pancakes with orange juice please." Percy said looking up at Leo.

Leo gestured to the food that appeared in front of them, Percy' eyes went wide in awe, after his initial shock he started eating, being careful not to get and of the sticky syrup on him. He kept his eyes on his food as he reached for the juice, unfortunately, his fingers bumped against it causing it to tip. Percy's eyes darted up, it seemed to go in slow motion, the glass fell, thumping on the table, juice spilled across the table before dripping onto Franks jeans. Percy froze, he knew these people were nice but he made a mess and the certainly wouldn't accept that, he felt his chest tighten and his breath hitch, he tried to choke out an apology, he was so desperate to do so because then they might not hurt him, It just wouldn't come out, he choked up, the air had almost stopped entering his lungs.

Percy was out of it, his eyes glazed over, his hand froze mid air and he was trembling, tears slowly welling in his eyes. Leo locked eyes with Percy feeling sick to his stomach at the way Percy was reacting, "Please don't hurt me."

Leo almost threw up, hearing those words being whimpered, that was an awful feeling, in his daze he felt Percy being lifted out of his arms, he broke out of his trance to see Percy standing beside the table, Nico crouching down to his height, "Percy I need you to listen to me, okay," He said softly,

Percy nodded rapidly, his breathing was better but there were tears still streaming down his face, "We will _never_ hurt you, no matter how mad we may be, no matter what you did we will never, ever hurt you, do you understand?"

Percy nodded once again, pausing before throwing himself into Nico's arms, sobbing in the process. Nico seemed surprised at the action but returned Percy's embrace, "You are safe here angelo"

Nico rubbed circles on Percy's back, "poor kid," He mumbled

"What was that about, why did he think we would hurt him?" Hazel asked in distress

"He was abused,"

"What!"

"Look I know I could be jumping to conclusions," Leo explained, "But I've seen my fair share of abuse, Hell, I've experienced it. No normally raised kid would ever react like that to spilling a drink. Yeah, the crying is normal, but the hyperventilating, the plea for us not to hurt him, that's not normal."

Jason looked around the table, the group looking distraught, his gaze lingered on Annabeth, "Are you okay, Annabeth, you've been oddly quiet."

Annabeth nodded, "I'm fine, I'm worried about Percy but I would rather talk to him about this when he is, y'know' himself, but I also feel like I'm forgetting something important." She furrowed her eyebrows, "What time is it."

Will check his watch, "Eleven twenty five am, why?"

Annabeth paled, "Shit, The cabin councilors have a meeting on Olympus in forty five minutes."

Everyone's eyes drifted towards the now sleeping Percy still in Nico's arms. Nico was swaying slightly and humming a soft tune, "Why are you worrying?" Nico asked, "It's not our fault Percy's a child, and besides they might help us with turning him back to normal."

The all nodded in understanding, trying no tot worry anymore, "Hey Nico," Piper piped up, "Why did you call Percy angelo, that's your last name right."

They heard Nico huff, "Yes, angelo is my last name, di Angelo to be exact but," Nico paused a small blush making its way onto his face, "Angelo means angel in Italian, it was a split second decision really."

~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to Olympus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Cabin Councilors minus Percy and Piper were all standing in the throne room, the gods staring them down with a death stare, "Where is my son and the daughter of Aphrodite?" Poseidon asked trying to hide his worry.

Annabeth opened mouth, but was once again cut off by Percy and Piper. Piper walked into the throne room Percy in her arms, "Its time to be quiet now, okay amoureux" Percy nodded in understanding.

Poseidon furrowed his eyebrows, "Is that P-"

"Oh my us, is that Percy." Apollo exclaimed, standing up from his throne and making his way towards Piper, "It is, He's adorable." Apollo cooed.

"Hello," Percy waved towards Apollo

Apollo clutched his chest dramatically before whispering out a small, "Cute," He moved his gaze to Piper, "What did you call him?"

She looked surprised, "I called him amoureux, its French for sweetheart."

Apollo gave her a look, "You gave him a nickname in french?" he asked incredulously.

"Well Leo and Nico gave him a nickname in their languages and I wanted to too."

Apollo turned to Leo and Nico, "And what were those."

"Mine was Mi Sol, It's Spanish for my sun" Leo spoke

Nico sighed, "Mine was angelo, its Italian for angel."

Before anyone could continue Poseidon raised a hand, "Can someone explain to me why my son is now a five year old?"

Annabeth stepped forward, "He kinda pissed of Hebe."

"Of course he did," Athena scoffed, "Always causing trouble, like father like son."

"Wait." Percy spoke, squirming out of Piper's grasp, "Father, my son?" Percy was starting to tremble," I don't understand."

Poseidon pursed his lips, "It is true Perseus, I am your real father."

Percy shook his head frantically, "Nonono my real dad is dead, that's why mommy married Gabe."

"Percy, I am sorry I couldn't come and-"

"I hate you."

Poseidon froze mid sentence, the phrase wasn't a lash-out from anger it was a statement, through broken eyes and a shattered heart. It hurt Poseidon _wished_ it was out of anger, "I hate you for leaving my mom," Percy started again, "I hate you for letting us live with a awful man," Percy was crying at this point and Poseidon might as well be with how heartbroken he looked, "I hate you for letting me constantly get hurt."

Poseidon was stunned, "What?" he croaked out

Percy seemed to shrink, "Gabe didn't like it was I made a mess, he didn't like it when I was to loud or if I spoke out of turn, He just didn't like me."

Apollo had a frown set on his face, "You cannot blame your father for not seeing you Perseus, we gods have ancient rules, laws that we need to follow-"

"So," Percy interrupted, the gods looked shocked, "y'know us _humans_ have laws, but we break them, we have old laws but we've replaced them with newer ones, _better_ ones, if you guys are gods shouldn't you be able to to the same?"

Silence. Complete silence, Zeus looked ready to go on a murderous rampage but he waited, sure that Apollo would punish the child somehow, but he didn't, Apollo turned to look at Zeus and eyebrow cocked, "Oh my gods," Lou Ellen breathed out, "Truer words have never been spoken."

"And by a five year old," Clarrise scoffed.

"Yeah but what did you expect, it _Percy._ " Travis piped up

"Well, I'm glad someone finally said it," Connor nodded long with his brother, "I've been wanting to say that for _ages_ but y'know, I didn't have a death wish."

Hermes was the first to get out of shock, "Okay," He said, "We'll work on it."

"For now we shall call Geras, the god of old age to get Percy back to normal." Artemis nodded

~~~~~~~~Time skip to when they have Geras~~~~~~~~~~~

Mist surrounded Percy, filling his lungs and chilling his body colder then ice, minutes later when the mist clear and Percy's body was a normal temperature, they saw him, now seventeen again (Thankfully with clothes on). He rubbed his eyes, blinking repeatedly to adjust to the bright glow in the throne room, "Ow." He mumbled putting a hand to his head and slowly lay back onto his back.

"You okay, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth asked from his side.

"M'fine," He groaned slowly standing up.

"Hey dad," he said voice clearing up, "M'sorry."

"For what Percy?"

They locked eyes, "I don't hate you, none of what I said is your fault and I'm sorry for making you feel that way.

The meeting continued from there, the air was much lighter and it didn't feel so formal.

 **The E-** Oh by the way...The nicknames stuck

 **The End (For real this time)**

 **I have no excuses, I'm sosososososososo sorry for not updating I went through this horrible thing call writers block. So here's De-aged Percy to make up for it.**

 **Thanks so much for all the support 3**

 **Requests are always welcome and I really hoped you enjoyed this!**

 **Have a wonderful day/night**

 **BYE BYE!**


	12. Artemis Fcks Up

**Warnings: Swearing, heavy topics; could possibly be triggering, also _very_ OOC **

It started with a council meeting, one that was worse then the others, I mean the arguing was normal but this was so so, _so_ much worse, "Gods! You're so annoying!" Artemis cried

Apollo smirked, giving a mock bow, "It's a gift."

Artemis rubbed her temples, trying not to blow up, "Oh, I wish you weren't my brother."

Apollo stiffened surprised at the harshness in her voice, "What?" he asked weakly

The other gods watched with great intensity, Artemis looked at Apollo with glinting silver eyes, "You try _so_ hard its not even funny," She diverted her attention, no longer looking at Apollo, "Why did the fates have to curse me with someone as awful as you." She didn't hear the sharp intake of breathe, "I've got to go."

A bright flash filled the room and when it cleared Artemis was gone. All eyes were now trained on Apollo, who had gone pale, "Apollo?" Hermes asked, almost jumping out of his skin when Apollo gave him an empty look, "You've got to know she was lying right? None of what she said is true."

"Maybe not to you," He murmured, "But she wasn't lying, trust me, I would know if she was."

Apollo took a shaky breath, "I'm gonna go." he mumbled before waking out of the throne room.

~~~~~~~Page break~~~~~~~~

No one realized how much damage had been done until the next monthly meeting. Apollo seemed dull, he wasn't shining as bright, wasn't smiling as much. He still joked and flirted but it seemed more forced, Hermes shot him concerned looks but Apollo was avoiding his gaze. Then it happened, Apollo made _one_ comment, one mistake,it was out of line for him to say, he already _knew_ that, but apparently regretting it instantly wasn't enough, "You are so much more idiotic then I thought, and that's saying a lot." Artemis scoffed.

Apollo frowned, finally locking eyes with Hermes, who was trying to send some comforting vibes, "Honestly," Artemis shook her head in disappointment

"You know," Apollo started slowly, "With all the bad things you hear about from your huntresses, you would think you'd try not to act like the people you hate."

Artemis stared, " How _dare_ you talk to me like that, you don't know _anything_ that my Huntresses have been through," Artemis was trembling with rage, her face red, her eyes fiery, her form shimmered and then her bow was by her side, " _Never_ speak about my hunters or me that way," Her eyes narrow, "I hate you." She spat, venom lacing her words

Apollo flinched harshly and his eyes glazed over. He stopped moving, he stopped breathing, he didn't even blink when Artemis flashed back to her Hunters. Hermes rushed over to his friend, his brother. Zeus was still, but he sat tensely, his blue eyes stormy and colder then ice, he watched as Hermes tried to put a comforting hand on Apollo's shoulder but gasping when it went straight through him, "Oh nononono," He whispered horrified, "C'mon Apollo you're stronger then this."

Apollo blinked groggily before resting his head on Hermes' shoulder, "Hermes," He muttered, "M'tired."

"I know, I know," Hermes ran a hand through Apollo's golden hair and watched sadly as it dulled to a dry blonde, "Don't worry you'll be okay."

The others stared sadly at the duo, they watched as Hermes lifted the dazed sun god into his arms, quickly rushing out of the room. Athena sighed, "Someone should tell Artemis about Apollo's condition."

"Why?" Poseidon asked, "She's the one who caused it."

"Well, she couldn't have meant what she said," Aphrodite pipped up

"With his reaction to it, I'm pretty sure she was telling the truth." Hephaestus said sadly, shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~

A day later Apollo was back on his feet, even more exhausted then before. His form flickered every now and then, Hermes barely left his side, ignoring his work to make sure Apollo didn't fade anymore then he already has. Even though he was feeling better, Apollo knew it wasn't going to be a good day, little glimpses into the future proved that. Everyone was there to comfort Apollo, even if he acted like he didn't like it. The day finally went down hill when Artemis called him, asking him to help deliver her Huntresses to Camp Half-blood, "You don't have to go." Hermes stated, "I can tell her to fuck off."

Apollo let out a humorless laugh, grateful for the attempt that Hermes made, "Its fine," He waved dismissively, "I'll be there and back in no time."

Hermes pouted, "Fine, but call me if you need to."

Apollo smiled at him before quickly flashed to where his sister was, trying to look as normal and bright as he could. He soon arrived at the Hunters camp, watching as they sent poorly hidden glares in his direction, he spotted Artemis across the camp talking with her lieutenant Thalia, "Hey sis," He called out, giving her a bright smile, "You ready to go?"

Artemis gave a stern nod before leading everyone onto the sun chariot (It was in its bus form). He gave the girls a polite smile as they boarded, "Apollo," Artemis snapped, "What have I said about flirting with my Hunters."

He gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

It hurt, deep inside Apollo felt like he was falling apart, dizziness over came his senses and he put a hand on the side of the bus, trying to balance himself, he felt his form flicker, "Lord Apollo," He heard someone ask, "Are you alright?"

He shot another blinding smile in the direction of the voice, trying to ignore his blurry vision, "Never been better!"

It was an off flight to Camp Half-blood, the chariot swerved occasionally, Artemis cursed at him each time, simultaneously comforting Thalia. He tried to clear his vision, blinking repeatedly and rubbing at his eyes. Finally after a long flight they finally landed on Camps beach. The Huntresses walked out, green in the face, feeling to queasy to glare at all the campers who came to greet them.

Artemis stormed out behind the group, her fist clenched at her sides, "What the Tartarus was that!" She demanded, "Were you trying to get us _killed_!"

Apollo's smile dropped and he godly light around him dimmed, he wasn't sure how much more of it he could take, "I j-just," He stuttered out, trying to shrink into himself.

"You just what!" She screamed, "Just thought it would be fun! You're so, so" She screamed in frustration

"Artemis," Apollo mumbled brokenly, taking a step forward trying to be comforting

"Don't touch me," She sneered

Apollo flinched.

"Why aren't you gone already," Artemis' voice was getting harsher and colder by the second, "Can't you see that nobody want's you here," She scoffed, "Nobody even likes you, they just tolerate you."

She finally turned her back staking away from Apollo, the demigods look at her in horror, Apollo's children looked like they wanted to say something, they were radiating anger. Apollo felt nothing, his expression grew impassive, "You're welcome." he said monotonously.

"What." Artemis pivoted, glaring back at the sun god

"You're welcome, y'know," Apollo rolled his eyes, keeping his voice dead, "Bringing you here when you asked, even after everything that happened."

Artemis's eyes flared, "I've told you not to talk to me like that you unfeeling asshole."

"Oh okay I see how this is." Apollo crossed his arms trying to stay defiant, "When I so much as be myself in anyone direction I'm a whore but if I'm finally done with your shit and standing up for myself I'm a pretentious asshole. Good to know."

"What." Artemis repeated, harsher this time.

"Why do you hate me." Apollo looked her dead in the eye,speaking as harshly as he could, "What have I done to you to make you feel _so much hatred_ for me."

Everyone started with wide eyes, no one moved, not a sound was made, "I mean," Apollo choked up. He let out a wet laugh, tears pooling in his azure eyes, "I mean, you've said you wished I wasn't your brother, you said I was a curse placed in you by the fates, you've said I was trying _so_ hard, _to_ hard., I mean hell," Apollo ran a pale hand through his dulling hair, Just yesterday you said I was more of an idiot then you thought You said you _hated_ me." Apollo took a deep breathe, trying to regain his composer, "I told you to stop acting like the people you hate, and you told me I don't know anything about what your hunters have been through but, that's wrong. Do you ever wonder why Dad is so angry all the time, he and I bare the same curse, he sees everything under the sky and I see everything under the sun and moon."

"And moon?" Artemis questioned now sounding weak.

Apollo nodded, "When we first became Olympians I took on that burden for you." Apollo's voice rose, his body started glowing brightly in anger, eyes burning with pure anger, "Do you ever wonder why I have so much pent up energy? It's because I gave up my freedom for you! It was so you could be happy with your Hunters, it was so you wouldn't be burdened by the ancient laws. I have given up _everything_ for you!" Apollo was openly crying at this point, "And just can't beliv-ah." Apollo was cut off by a cry of pain.

His knees gave out, and he fell to the ground clutching his head in his hands, Apollo mumbled something quietly under his breathe. A few seconds lather a worried Hermes showed up, rushing to Apollo instantly. Apollo flickered in and out of existence; Artemis gasped sorrow filling her lungs. Hermes was muttering and Apollo glowed before solidifying completely, he rested his head on Hermes, "Even after everything you've done and said," Apollo croaked, "I cannot say I hate you, because I don't."

Hermes gathered Apollo up in his arms, he shot a cold glare at Artemis before flashing away. The moon goddess had a hand in front of her mouth tears flowing from her silver eyes, "What have I done," She whispered, terrified and heartbroken.

Hermes brought Apollo straight to the infirmary, he was just in time, he called Asclepius in to help; and in the end Apollo would make a steady recovery, as long as no more emotional damage happened. For the next council meetings Hermes would be found as close to Apollo as he could possibly get, Aphrodite would send them fond glances (Not like they would notice), and Artemis did everything in her power to make up for what she did, it took a while for her to see the good in Apollo but she slowly was trying to create a bond. Everything was going to be okay, and everyone was happier. Even thought everyone at Camp Half-blood would eternally be confused at what happened that day on the each they were glad that no one ended up dead.

It was good, everything was good.

 **The End**

 **Wooooooo, can you tell this got out of hand?**

 **Anyway lie I said at the beginning very very very OOC**

 **but despite that I hoped you enjoyed this Apollo angst thing**

 **Btw can you tell I like Hermes and Apollo**

 **I also like Artemis, don't get me wrong, I just needed an antagonist and I was like "Okay yeah, Artemis will have to do**

 **Remember Requests are welcome and I hope you have a fabulous day!**

 **BYE BYE! 3**


	13. Affection

**Warnings: None**

 ***After Tartarus**

No one noticed at first, it was a small change after Annabeth and Percy git out of Hell itself. It wasn't bad, not like the nightmares or the flashbacks, or the undying guilt Percy felt, so no it wasn't bad but, it occasionally did make things awkward between the group, particularly with the guys. While Annabeth buried herself in work and thinking of ways to defeat Gaea, Percy had a different way of coping. He got a lot more touchy feely, whether it was grasping someone's wrist or hand while being near them, or it was resting his head on their shoulder, or giving them a surprise hug, Percy just really needed physical contact.

Now, this wouldn't be as bad if Annabeth hadn't withdrawn so much, after Tartarus she seemed to do better if people didn't touch her unless it was Percy but she had a limit even for him. So this resulted in some team bonding, it started with Hazel; she and Frank were standing by the edge of the ship, Hazel, while trying not to throw up, felt a tap on her shoulder. Standing behind her was Percy, face red, while he was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, "Percy, do you need anything?" Hazel had asked, keeping her voice light.

"Um," He had started out awkwardly, "Can I, um, hold your hand?"

Before Hazel answered Percy started to ramble, "It's just that, Annabeth is busy and doesn't want to see anyone right now and I don't want to be a bother but I'm, um, uh," He trailed off, now finding his shoes for interesting.

Hazel blinked in shock, she locked eyes with Frank who, in response, shrugged his shoulders, " Uh sure," She gave a light nod, "You can hold my hand."

She heard him mumble a small "Thanks" before he gripped her hand. She kept her attention on Frank, carrying on their previous conversation, she felt Percy fiddle with her fingers. Hazel's attention diverted to Percy and she watched as he moved her fingers back and forth, it was weird but Hazel smiled at the sight.

The second person was Leo, who at the moment was setting the ship to autopilot, he jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a head bury itself in his back. He looked over his shoulder, and a small smile snuck onto his face when he saw a mop of black hair, Hazel had told the other about their bonding moment, "Whatcha doing Percy." Leo asked.

He heard a muffled, "Hugging you." In response

"Not that I'm not happy about this," Leo shifted his weight, "But why?"

"I was cold," Percy replied, lifting his head a bit, "And your warm."

Leo let out a chuckle, "Well are you going to continue to cling to me like a koala or do you want an actual hug."

Percy grip loosened and Leo turned around, wrapping his arms around Percy, they stayed like that for a while before Leo decided to say, "Dude this is like, really gay."

Percy snorted and Leo felt his figure shake with laughter, "Dude, it is." Percy countered

The third person it happened to was the most awkward towards Percy's affection, and that person was none other than Jason Grace. He swears he almost had a heart attack when it happened. It was after encountering a couple tricky monsters and everybody was exhausted. Jason sat leaning against the side of the Argo II. Then, completely out of nowhere, Percy came up and laid down, putting his head right into Jason's lap, Percy seemed relaxed and his eyes were closed contently, Jason, on the other hand, was stiffer than a board, his breath hitched, how was he supposed to react to this, of course, he has heard Hazel and Leo's stories about the affectionate son of Poseidon, but that was reasonable, I mean Hazel and Leo were great, especially for touchy feely stuff, but Jason? Yeah no.

"Um," Jason didn't know what to say. Was he even supposed to say anything, "What are you doing?"

Percy stretched, raising his arms above his head, he cracked one eye open, "I'm relaxing Sparky, you should try it."

"It's kind of hard when you're laying on me." Jason retorted.

"Just, I dunno, lower your shoulders, Hades, you can run your hand through my hair if you want."

Jason felt as if the last part was something Percy actually wanted, and not a suggestion for him to relax. He heard snickering and locked eyes with Piper, who was trying to stifle her giggles, he shot her a look that screamed help me. Piper shook her head and gestured back to Percy, who was still very content with using Jason as a pillow. Jason sighed through his nose before hesitantly running a hand through Percy's ebony locks. Percy hummed, a smile gracing his face and the longer it went on the more Jason relaxed. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

The next Person was Piper, it wasn't while on board the Argo II, it was on Olympus after the war had ended. They were standing in front of the Gods, Zeus was complimenting them on their job well done. Percy was standing beside Piper who was both facing the Gods with unwavering attention, Piper suddenly felt something snake around her pinkie finger, she quickly looked down, noticing that Percy had linked their fingers together, she glanced up and saw that Percy had a slight blush adorning his cheeks and ears. Piper smiled at him, ignoring the odd look she got from her Mother.

Next was Frank, it was during Camp Half-Blood's sing along; Percy was slowly dozing off and he decided the best place for his head would be Frank's shoulder. He wasn't surprised when it happened, Percy doing things like this has become normal for the seven to endure, and to be frank **(Haha)** with you, everyone had started to enjoy it, they all needed some comfort and Percy was the best person to go to for it, "Comfortable?" Frank asked an amused smile on his face.

"Very," Percy sighed, "But sorry if I'm bothering you."

"You're not, you can continue."

"Good," Percy replied, snuggling further into Frank.

The next day, neither Percy nor Annabeth showed up to breakfast and it was Frank who was sent to wake them up. He knocked on the door for Cabin Three and after no response, he decided it was safe enough to go inside. Closing the door softly behind him he smiled at the sight, there, in Percy's bed, was Annabeth, who was curled up on Percy's side. Percy, who had an arm around Annabeth's waist, was curled around her, Frank was surprised they could even get that close to each other. He was happy that even after everything, Percy and Annabeth still loved each other, and even if Annabeth didn't like physical contact as much anymore, Frank was happy the couple could still have moments like this.

Frank left them like that, it was too cute of a sight to disturb.

 **The End**

 **So this is the Fluffiest thing I've ever written!**

 **I was considering adding Nico but I didn't know how that would play out so I stuck with just the Seven.**

 **Anyway, I'm going Camping this weekend and I'm hyped, It's also Canada Day weekend AKA Jason's B-day so there's also that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, Requests are welcome and I hope you have a fantastic day!**

 **BYE BYE!**


	14. Monster

**Warnings: Angry Percy**

 ***After Tartarus**

"Is he arguing with the monsters?" Travis looked skeptically at Percy who was across the small clearing in the woods. Some of the demigods had been out for a small walk around the woods when they ran into a hoard of monsters.

"I think he is." Connor said, appearing suddenly at his brothers side

"What do you think they said, I mean he looks pretty angry." Jason asked walking up to the Hermes brothers.

"Shut up!"

Their attention was know diverted back towards the son of Poseidon, who now looked even angrier than before. The others crept forwards silently hoping, to hear what the monster was telling him.

"Do not think you are above us Perseus." A cyclopes hissed, "We heard what you did when you were in Tartarus, now you're just like us."

Percy's eyes darkened, "I am _nothing_ like you."

"Oh really, after your little meeting with Misery, I think you're more of a monster then we are."

Two other cyclopes joined in with laughter. To say that Travis, Connor and Jason were confused would be an understatement, everyone at camp knew about the fact the Percy, Annabeth and Nico went through Hell (Both literally and figuratively), but none of them ever talked about what happened down there, and for a good reason too. The one time one of them tried they ended up in the infirmary with three other demigods, "Shut up," Percy snapped, "You don't know anything."

"Oh, I heard you got your little girly scared because of what you did."

Percy was shaking, hands clenched at his sides, he sent a death glare at the cyclopes that said it. That's when it happened, the cyclopes stood ridged, his face contorted in pain. Percy stood by, face eerily calm, storms brewing in his eyes. The cyclopes let out a bloodcurdling scream, and collapsed. The others watched with wide eyes as the monster withered in pain. It took everyone far to long to figure out that Percy was the one causing it. The lead cyclops's eye dart towards Percy, "What are you doing?" She asked, fear evident.

"You wanted me to be a monster," He answered lowly, hands relaxing despite his tense posture, "This is what you wanted," He spread his arms wide and the other cyclopes fell in pain, screaming in sync, "Right."

There was a crazed look about him, and the demigods froze. _This_ was what true power was and the look in his eyes is what true power did. It corrupts, it destroys and it is so _very_ dangerous. Connor could feel the absolute power rushing off of Percy in waves, and he subconsciously thought if he should be bowing or not. It was no doubt that Jason and Travis felt that way as well, "We have to stop him." Travis mumbled, snapping out of his daze

"Obviously, but how?"Connor asked searching for a solution.

"Distract him?" Jason offered.

"Yeah, but I don't want that power directed at me." Connor reasoned .

"I'll do it."Travis said with so much finality that not even Connor could argue (Despite how much he wanted too)

And with that Travis marched straight up to Percy and stood directly in front of him, "Percy, hey, dude, c'mon snap out of it." He waved a hand in front of Percy's face.

Percy didn't even blink just kept his eyes on the cyclopes in front of him who was still frozen with terror. Travis grabbed Percy's face, squishing his cheeks, and he made sure that he was staring into his eyes. Percy's eyes cleared and he seemed to relax, the screaming that was taking place behind him stopped. Travis quickly glanced behind him and saw that Connor and Jason were advancing towards the three cyclops's, "Mmkay Perce, how about we sit down, you're probably really tired." He tried hi best to sound comforting.

Percy soon dropped to his knees, it didn't take a child of Athena to figure out how broken up Percy was about this. Percy's breathing was ragged and he clamped his hands onto his ears blocking out an unheard noise, broken sobs echoed through the forest. Travis sat himself down beside the broken son of Poseidon, he rubbed his back but kept quiet, he didn't think there was anything _to_ say, nothing that would comfort him anyway, "I promised Annabeth I wouldn't do anything like that again." Percy gasped, trying to control his breathing. Travis didn't know what he was talking about, but he didn't ask.

 _Monster, You're worse then us, you're a_ _monster_ _, monstermonstermonstermonster_ it was a sadistic mantra running through his head, he tried _so_ hard to stop it, to ignore it. It's been there since they got out of Tartarus it this was the first time Percy believed it, he was a _monster,_ he was one of those things that he killed from day one. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't true because _its not, how can it be, him, a monster,_ but he never missed the hesitant touches, the wary looks, the-the _everything,_ Annabeth loved him. Percy knew that, but she was also _scared_ of him. She had good reasons too, I mean, after all he'd done, how could she not be? The way he relished their screams, the way he felt like they deserved that and so much more (They didn't, monsters or not, nobody deserves that) he hated it, he hated how he loved when he felt the rush of their blood, he _hated_ what that power did to him, how it wiped his mind of all rationality and kindness, and he was _terrified_ that one day he would use it on the wrong person.

Connor watched as Travis tried his best to comfort Percy, but despite all his brothers efforts it didn't seem to be working, and it hurt to see Percy like this, they had been friend since he arrived as a shrimpy little twelve year old, and to see what just happened, to see that Percy had _that_ power and he couldn't to anything to help or comfort him. It hurt, it really did, and if the Gods found out about this, well Percy would be a pile of ash before anyone could utter a word. He didn't know how long he stood there but as the sun inched its way across the sky he was growing more and more concerned for his friend, who by now had stopped sobbing but the occasional sniffle escapes from where he buried his head, three piles of golden dust and a son of Zeus were beside him, none of them moving, it seemed that Jason didn't know what to do either, but Connor could see the fear is eyes, this fiasco would take a toll on the friend ship between Percy and Jason, "You shouldn't blame him," Connor whisper to him, "  
Sometimes, despite how strong you are, you're power can control you instead of you controlling it and after whatever happened in Tartarus, it probably amplified the darkness in it."

Jason raised an eyebrow but nodded, sighing through his nose, "Is he gonna be okay?"

Connor shook his head, "Probably not, but you never know when it comes to Percy. He's always doing the impossible."

"We should head back to camp." They heard Travis say

Percy was now standing, his face void of emotion but still red from crying, he didn't acknowledge them, except for a quiet "Thank you" that was sent in Travis's direction, before walking in the direction of camp. It was clear he wanted to drop the subject, and they did... For the time being.

 **The End**

 **I picture them telling Annabeth and then her talking to Percy and its super angsty and super fluffy :)**

 **Woooow it's been quite some time since an actual chapter, I do hope you can forgive me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to** **UnleashTheKnightMare who requested something with Percy losing control of his powers, I hope this is up to your expectations.**

 **I have no idea when the next chapter is gonna be up hopefully it won't take as long but with school (UGGHH) starting up soon Idk**

 **Love you all, hope you enjoyed and requests are as welcome as always**

 **BYE BYE!**


	15. Valentines Day

**Warnings: Swearing, Zeus is weird**

*After BoO, Hades is on Olympus

"Couldn't have this waited until tomorrow," Aphrodite frowned as she sat on her throne, "I've got relationships to make, you know this is a busy day for me."

"Yes, I know but I have recently been aware of our children, so I've decided-"

"We're going to see our children. "Aphrodite perked up, any trace of distaste gone in an instant.

"Well, no," Zeus continued, "We are just going to observe them."

"That sounds really creepy." The others nodded in agreement.

Zeus rolled his eyes and waved his hand creating a screen from the mist, its shimmered before Camp Half-Blood came into view, "So," Hermes asked, leaning back and crossing his legs, "Who are we watching first?"

"It doesn't matter but we have to be careful because it is Valentines Day." Apollo piped up

Zeus cringed slightly but continued searching for someone to watch.

 **Jasper-Jason X Piper**

Cabin One soon came into view, Piper and Jason were walking hand in hand towards it, "Why are we going to your cabin?" Piper asked as they drew closer.

"It's a surprise."

Piper rolled her eyes but she had a small smile gracing her features. She was curious of what Jason was planning, she didn't expect anything big and flashy, the day had been passing without fault but, they hadn't done anything romantic, which she was fine with. They reached the cabin door and she started to notice how fidgety Jason had got, "Are you okay?" She asked, squeezing his hand lightly.

He flashed her a smile, "Never been better."

Jason opened the door and Piper's eyes widened, fairy lights lined the room, blankets and pillows were strewn onto the floor in a makeshift fort, all her favourite snacks were spread out across a table, and on a T.V she didn't even know how Jason got was her favourite movie, "Happy Valentines Day Piper." Jason whispered in her ear.

Piper turned and crushed her amazing boyfriend in a loving hug, "Oh my Gods Jason, when did you get the time to set this up."

He smirked, "That is my little secret."

Piper laughed, before dragging his inside his cabin.

Aphrodite cooed at the sweet scene, "They are adorable."

Zeus who almost looked proud nodded in agreement, everyone's attention was soon directed back at the screen when they saw the scenery change

 **Conchell- Connor X Mitchell**

Mitchell was ready, it was Valentines Day and he was totally one hundred percent... ready; at least that's what he told himself. Some of his sibling like Drew was off to make and break as many hearts as they could but him? He had a certain someone in mind that he'd really like to, y'know, confess his feelings too. Though it was highly unlikely that that, certain someone would like him back ( he knows that's cliche, he knows that but, that's all he can think of because what if) and even if they did like him back would they want to be in a relationship with him. Mitchell groaned and buried his face into his pillow, when did relationships become so complicated.

By the time he was out of bed these thoughts were out of his mind, and his goal for the day was to charm the fuck out of Connor Stoll. That's right Mitchell son of Aphrodite had, way too many feeling when it came to the son of Hermes. The first step to Mitchell's plan was to start off with the classics, some flowers, some chocolate and maybe just maybe a cheesy poem. His plan went into action at breakfast, he made sure the cabin was empty before he climbed in through the unlocked window, Mitchell carefully place the vase of flowers, the note he made and a box of chocolates on Connor's bedside table. He then quickly left the way he came out.

When Connor made it back to his cabin the last thing he expected to see were flowers and chocolate, especially on his table. He froze for a split second and eyed the gifts cautiously, this could easily be a prank. He carefully picked up a slip of paper, a small laugh escape his lips when he read it;

I hope your day is as nice as your butt

and as sweet as these chocolates

~M

Connor looked at the gifts, some purple and white tulips were set in a vase and six chocolate bars lay by its side, he picked them up, there were two dark, two milk and two white chocolates; it was a good thing Connor wasn't picky. Now it was his time to figure out who this 'M' was. Connor was just about to turn and walk out the door when he noticed that one of the many windows was open a crack, he could've sworn he closed them all. Connor also heard some light pants coming from the same direction, turns out he didn't need to do much to figure out this 'M', it also turned out that this was the first time they'd ever done something like this. Connor looked out the window, he saw nothing but looked down when he heard the breath hitch, "Mitchell?" He asked incredulously.

Mitchell looked up sheepishly and waved, "Um, Hi?"

Connor crawled out of the window and plopped down next to the beautiful boy, "So, you're the one who left the flowers and chocolate."

Mitchell silently nodded, "So," Connor leaned back against the wall, "You think I have a nice butt?"

A squeak slipped out of Mitchell's mouth at the question, and he buried his face into his hands. Connor took this as a yes, he chuckled softly trying to ignore his burning cheeks. He reached his arm out and wrapped it around Mitchell's shoulders pulling him closer. Mitchell thought he was going to have a heart attack, his stomach felt all gooey and he's never been so flustered in his life, c'mon he thought you're Aphrodite's son this shouldn't be so... so mushy, "I think you have a nice butt as well."

Well fuck, he was now officially dead, he could tell that his face was getting hotter and he let a slightly awkward silence fall between them. Some moments passed, Connor's arm didn't move from Mitchell's shoulders and he made no effort to move away, "So now what?" He asked softly

"Well," Connor said casually, "I hoped you would have kissed me by know bu-mnph"

Mitchell's lips collided with Connor's, running his hand through Connor's curls. Connor felt his blood pumping and that's when reality hit him hard, for the past twenty minutes Connor felt like he was in a dream, but no, this was happening, his longtime crush was kissing him and it felt so much better than Connor ever imagined it would. He cupped Mitchell's cheek slightly amazed that anyone's skin could be that soft. Connor subtly parted his lips as he added more pressure, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Sooner than either wanted to they parted, panting and flushed in the face' their foreheads resting against each other, "Happy Valentines Day Connor." Mitchell murmured.

A laugh bubbled out, "Happy Valentines Day Mitchell."

Things didn't go according to plan for Mitchell but he wouldn't want it any other way. a

Hermes was absolutely beaming at the screen, "That was painfully cute." Apollo whispered to him.

Aphrodite looked like she was going to faint, but before she or anyone else could make a comment the scenery soon spun off into a much darker place

 **Solangelo- Will X Nico**

Nico and Will sat in Cabin Thirteen, Will was sitting on the floor with his back to Nico's bed, Nico was laying on the floor using Will's stretched out legs as a pillow. Will was absently running a hand through Nico's dark locks, "So what is it that you said we were gonna do?" Nico asked looking up at Will.

"We are going to play twenty questions." Will said, smiling down at the son of Hades, "I'll start, um, Oh I got one, Do you trust anyone with your life?"

"Yeah," Nico nodded, "I trust Hazel, Jason, Reyna, You and many others with it."

"Awe," Will cooed, "Okay, now its your turn."

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, "Would you willingly eat a bowl of crickets for forty thousand dollars?"

Will's face scrunched up, "How big is the bowl?"

Nico shrugged as if uninterested though he looked quite pleased with himself, "I dunno, a cereal bowl size."

"Yeah, no, I wouldn't eat them."

"Kay, well its your turn."

"Uhhh, Do you think I'm a good kisser."

Nico's eyes widened, and Will watched as his ears became pink, after a while Nico nodded, "I do think your a good kisser."

Will nodded, trying and failing to hold back a smirk, Nico shook his head, "You cheeky bastard."

Will laughed, his head thrown back onto Nico's bed, "Go," He giggled

"Oh, I don't know," Nico paused for a moment debating if he should actually ask, "Do- do you love me?"

It was Will's turn to blush but he didn't hesitate, "Of course I do."

Something in Nico's eyes changed as he sat up, Will was about to protest but Nico soon climbed onto his lap and was now straddling Will. Nico wrapped his arms around Will, he buried his face into the crook of Will's neck, "I love you too."

Will's face broke put into a bright smile as he hugged Nico back. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but Will was perfectly content with having Nico di Angelo wrapped in his arms, "Happy Valentines day." He murmured mostly to himself, tightening his grip on the now sleeping son of Hades.

"That one is going to be the last one." Zeus announced making the screen disappear.

"Finally," Hera sighed, "Anymore of those and Aphrodite's going to explode."

Apollo and Hades traded similar looks _If your son hurts mine I'll kill him._

 **The End**

 **Okay, I know that I did a Valentines Day special thing in mid September but I wanted to write something cute and I thought of this and I didn't want to wait till February, BUT I will also do another Valentines Day thing in honour of February 14th but next time it will be in February and it will include more couples. Now I'm not 100% proud of this but whatever and thank you for all the reviews and actually reading this**

 **Also, I found out that Conchell was a thing and I love it**

 **I hope you enjoyed this, requests are welcome and I hope you have an amazing day**

 **BYE BYE!**


	16. AN- Disappointment

p dir="ltr"Sooooo I'm a huge dissapointment... I sincerely apologize to all of the fantastic requests I didn't do but the lack of both inspiration and motivation in my life is incredibly concerning at this point. I am going to mark this story at complete due to the fact that I haven't had an idea in emmonths /embut if I ever get an idea I might post again to this book, but don't expect anything. Once again I'm sorry for letting you all down, especially the people who requested things. Thank you all for reading and reviewing it honestly means a lot to me. Love you all!/p 


End file.
